


Nightmare

by jokeralikefever



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Multi, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeralikefever/pseuds/jokeralikefever
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nightmare

Henry hates Mike the most in the Losers Club for once Mike accidentally walked by witnessing he and Hockstetter doing the handjob stuff.  
The worst is, Mike told that to Richie, the boy who secretly loves Eddie.  
Since then, Henry noticed Patrick’s unusual interests on Richie. He can’t stop thinking about how dare that psycho lick his lips when that little faggot walks by!  
But Richie is the real victim of Mike and the Bowers Gang, he can’t figure out why Henry despises his gay identity so much when Henry himself is not that straight after all, and why Patrick somehow started to treat him vaguely while Henry bullies him even more.  
The secret must not be revealed, or it will be a nightmare.


End file.
